It is known to generate interpolated pictures for converting a 50 Hz video signal into a 100 Hz video signal. These interpolated pictures should be motion compensated in order to not create visual artifacts.
Generally, a motion estimator is used for computing a motion vector for each pixel of a source picture in the 50 Hz signal. A motion vector represents the motion (represented by a pixel number) of a pixel between two consecutive source pictures. The motion vector of a pixel is then used for determining the position of this pixel in the interpolated picture.
The use of such a motion estimator is not satisfactory in some cases, notably when there is a zoom in or a zoom out between two consecutive source pictures. Some holes appear in the picture regions which are zoomed in and some conflicts appear in the regions which are zoomed out. A conflict designates the presence of two motion vectors imposing two different displacements for a given pixel. A hole designates the absence of motion vector for a given pixel.